Storm Child
by Lady Lestat
Summary: Aragorn can't sleep and the storm hovering over Rohan is to blame so he decides to have a little wander around Theoden's halls. However, it seems that a certain elf is out of bed too and feeling a mite more adventurous than the would be King...


**Disclaimer **- _The Lord of the Rings is property of the Tolkien family and I am only borrowing certain characters for non profit purposes. I do not attempt to match up to LOTR, this is just a bit of fun for everyone to hopefully enjoy._

The thunder boomed around the countryside, cracking through the mountains and dales that surrounded Edoras. Seconds later bright flashes followed the echoing roar, illuminating the eerily deserted golden halls in a sudden burst of light. The rain beat down on the hilltop settlement of Rohan like a thousand hammers smashing away at solid rock.

In one of the guest chambers alongside the King's, Aragorn tossed and turned fitfully in his sleep. Everyway he moved something seemed to dig into him in the lumpy pallet he was currently occupying. Even though he was used to sleeping rough, the muscle-bound ranger knew he couldn't take it any longer. 'Maybe he should sleep on the floor?' He considered wryly, now wide awake.

Attempting to return to slumber in the ongoing crash of nature battling with itself would be futile and probably put him in a worse mood for the day ahead. Sighing in resignation, Aragorn swung his legs out from underneath the coarse woollen blanket and stuffed his cold toes quickly into his sturdy leather boots.

Wandering aimlessly down the corridors, briefly pausing to admire an ornate Celtic wooden carving here and there, the ranger was struck by how wide the halls appeared now that there were no people about to walk in them.

The thunder boomed once more. As the lightening lit up the moors, Aragorn was shocked to realize that there was someone out there. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him. Although, as far as he knew they were still as sharp as they'd always been. Narrowing the grey orbs in confusion, the soon to be King of Gondor leapt down the stairs two at a time to try and get a better look.

Reaching the intricately carved wooden doors that led to the outside, Aragorn shoved them open with a grunt and stood in the doorway under the protective cover of the wooden awning that spun the length of the wall. Squinting his eyes, the man thought he could just make out a dark figure leaping and flipping in the gushing torrents of water.

Blinking in confusion the man considered leaving the safety of the halls to check when he was stayed by a blood curdling howl that sent shivers running up and down the length of his spine. Wolves. One of the deadly packs that hunted the plains of Rohan, preying on the wild horses and lost children.

A burst of lightening split the sky in two and Aragorn caught a flash of golden hair whip about the graceful figures face. A glimpse of white as an arrow appeared in the beings hand one second and left it the next. Legolas.

About to dash out into the rapidly flooding terrain, Aragorn was once again stayed. This time by the sound of heavy clumping boots followed by a softer pair. Turning in curiosity as to who else forsook sleep in the violent weather, Aragorn saw Gimli coming towards him followed by King Theoden.

"There you are, Aragorn, where have you been?" Huffed the dwarf impatiently.

"I heard howls," said Theoden in a low voice, "you should not attempt to leave the safety of the fortress, it is not safe my friend."

"Why don't we go to the mess halls and get ourselves a nice steaming flagon of malt beer-" began Gimli, anxious to get away from the stinging of the rain lancing through the open doors. A loud whimpering came from outside accompanied by several thuds as those of bodies breaking against stone. The three glanced warily into the rising dawn.

"But Legolas is out there," said Aragorn urgently, "I fear he is alone against those wolves, though I know not why he went out there in the first place. However, he will be injured or worse yet-"

"Soggy?" Came an amused voice. The two men and dwarf jumped and swung in unison to stare in disbelief as the Elf Prince casually sauntered into the hallway.

Legolas laughed as he caught the full view of their faces. The King's was awed as he had, had few dealings with the Elves and did not realise their full capabilities specifically those of treading lightly. Gimli's face was reddening at the edges and a murderous look had spread across his features at being caught by surprise. Aragorn's face was different from each as it went through a myriad of emotions; shock, anger, relief and finally resignation as his friend's serene smile stretched wider.

"Ai it is wet out there," announced Legolas, "I believe I shall not need another bath for several decades! Although, it is with regret that I cannot say the same for a dear bushy-bearded comrade of mine as the dirt tends to cling to his stunted form with exceptional resistance. Well, we have a long day ahead of us so I believe I will go to my sleeping roll now, pleasant dreams."

The Elf had almost reached the end of the passage before Gimli managed to fully dissect what his friend had said and took off after him with a throaty growl.

Still reeling from the Elf's sudden appearance and rapid exit Theoden and Aragorn dazedly bid each other a good night despite the obvious signs of approaching morning and went in opposite directions. The thunder storm had eased off and the newfound tranquillity brought Aragorn thoughts that were of greater coherency than his previous muddled ones.

'I am going to kill that elf!' It was with that vow that the ranger took to his heels and ran down the corridors to catch up with Gimli and help him repay Legolas in full for his kind words moments before.

**AN**-_ I hope this is enjoyable for readers although I will admit I don't think the ending worked very well as I was scraping the barrel a bit for inspiration at that point. Still, however it came off, please let me know what you think of it as it will prove helpful for any adaptations and future projects I might embark on. All views are welcome!_


End file.
